Fragility
by Kurorii
Summary: (This is a fanfic in Bahasa Indonesia!) Just a random story about Hinata with depressive disorder, I'm sorry if this doesn't suit your reading taste at all.. Warning: OOC, typos, alternate time, bahasa gaje, crappy storyline [PUT ON HOLD]
1. Prologue

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Kurorii

**Warning:**

OOC, typos, alternate time, bahasa gaje

**.**

**FRAGILITY**

Genre(s) : romance, drama, school life, tragedy, psychological

.

* * *

**Prologue.**

* * *

**.**

Hari sudah menjelang senja dan seharusnya semua anak sudah bergegas pulang ke rumah. Namun, di salah satu ruang kosong dari sekian banyak ruang kelas dalam _Konoha Gakuen_, masih tampak seorang gadis berkulit pucat yang duduk menyendiri di ujung ruangan tersebut. Rambut panjangnya yang sepinggang sewarna dengan seragam sekolahnya, _sailor uniform_ hitam berlengan panjang yang tak lupa dihiasi manis dengan pita semerah mawar pada bagian dadanya. Keberadaan gadis itu dalam ruangan itu, terlebih lagi dengan penampilannya yang kurang bewarna, membuat ruang kelas berdinding putih polos membosankan itu seolah terkesan _monochrome_. Mata gadis itu yang tak kalah pucatnya terlihat hampa, kosong tanpa emosi, menatap jauh pada langit kelabu di luar yang juga balas menatapnya dengan sinis. Entah kenapa langit selalu dengan mudah memantulkan perasaannya. Ketika ia senang, langit akan cerah. Sedangkan saat ini ketika ia merasa sedih, langit juga terlihat suram, sama murungnya dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan jam dinding yang terus berdetak menghantui seisi ruangan kosong itu dan deru angin di lorong gelap sekolah yang sesekali terdengar melolong seperti orang yang meringis kesakitan, si gadis tetap duduk termenung di atas mejanya, menatap jendela di hadapannya yang dipenuhi rintik-rintik air hujan. Gadis itu mengangkat lengannya dan meletakkan telapak tangannya pada permukaan kaca itu. Perasaan dingin menyapu jemari tangannya meninggalkan sedikit sensasi menggelitik di sana. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, menatap refelksinya yang juga membalas menatapnya dengan mata pucatnya itu. Gadis itu menyusuri bayangannya pada cermin dengan jarinya yang ramping, membiarkan kukunya yang panjang bergesekan dengan permukaan kaca yang halus itu. Bayangannya, perempuan pucat dengan mata yang tak kalah pucatnya dan rambut hitam lurus yang membosankan. Gadis itu mengepalkan jarinya dan tiba-tiba memukul bayangannya sendiri dalam kaca itu dengan kesal. Ia benci dengan dirinya, Hinata Hyuuga, seorang manusia yang lemah.

Ia menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan mengistirahatkan dirinya dengan meletakkan kepalanya pada pangkuan tangannya. Sembari kembali mengobservasi rintik-rintik hujan di luar, ia pun merasa bosan, kembali mendekatkan wajahnya itu pada jendela dan kemudian menghembuskan napasnya yang panas, meninggalkan embun di kaca bening tersebut, seperti noda besar yang menghalangi pandangannya pada pemandangan luar. Ia pun kemudian mengangkat tangannya yang kurus dan mulai menulis dengan jarinya telunjuknya. Hanya satu huruf yang ditulis oleh si gadis dan ia pun kemudian kembali menghela napas saat menatap hasil karyanya itu.

'N'

Ya, inisial tersebut, inisial laki-laki tersebutlah yang terus menghantuinya selama ini. Gadis tersebut melempar pandangan kosong pada tulisan itu untuk beberapa detik dan kemudian membuang muka. Matanya terlihat sayu dan sedih dipenuhi emosi, entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis tersebut. Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya kembali untuk menatap inisial itu, titik-titik air hujan di luar yang menetes mengalir turun dari atas jendela seolah memberikan latar yang suram untuk tulisan itu, semakin menambah suram suasana hati gadis tersebut. Ia benci merasa seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin dihantui oleh perasaan ini sepanjang hidupnya. Namun, apa daya? Sulit baginya untuk melupakan laki-laki itu. Perasaannya selama SMP selalu kembali menyerang hatinya yang sudah sangat rapuh. Memang sungguh malang nasibnya untuk jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu. Mengapa harus laki-laki itu? Kenapa harus ia yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan dari sekian banyak laki-laki? Terlebih lagi orang itu sudah punya pujaan hati dan pujaan hatinya itu adalah sahabat karibnya sendiri.

Kenapa, oh kenapa...?

Hidup begitu tidak adil?

Apakah ini semua karena kesalahannya di kehidupannya yang lalu?

Apa karma memang benar ada dan sekarang itulah yang menghantui dirinya sekarang?

Bibir atas gadis itu sedikit bergetar dan ia bisa merasakan dadanya mulai terasa sesak, seakan-akan ia tercekik oleh udara dingin disekitarnya. Napasnya naik turun tidak karuan sedangkan tenggorokannya kering dan tercekat, menyebabkannya merasa sangat sakit saat menelan ludahnya sendiri. Air mata pun berlinang turun dari sebelah matanya perlahan, menyusuri wajahnya dan meninggalkan jejak tipis, sebuah jejak yang menunjukkan bahwa ia masih ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang rusak dan kembali berada di samping lelaki itu.

"Naruto..."

Bisik gadis itu perlahan dalam kegelapan yang menyelimutinya, suaranya sangat halus dan tipis seperti cicitan namun terdengar cukup jelas dalam ruangan kosong itu. Gadis itu tahu hubungannya dengan lelaki itu sudah berakhir, hancur, tiada, dan sekarang hanya berupa kenangan bagi lelaki itu, namun ia tidak dapat menerima kenyataan itu. Walaupun ia selalu terlihat ceria dan tersenyum manis ketika berpapasan dengan lelaki itu, namun, sebenarnya itu semua hanya sebuah kamuflase dan setiap pulang sekolah ia selalu butuh waktu untuk sendiri, di rumah, di kamarnya, atau seperti saat ini, di kelas seorang diri hanya untuk menangisi hal yang sudah berlalu dan tidak bisa diperbaiki, seperti orang bodoh. Gadis itu tertawa getir dan kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan frustrasi.

_Hinata, Hinata, kau sungguh bodoh._

_Ini sungguh konyol dan menyakitkan, _

_Namun, kenapa kau tidak bisa berhenti?_

_Berhenti untuk mencintai laki-laki itu.._

_Berhenti untuk terus melukai dirimu seperti ini..._

batin gadis tersebut sembari kembali menghela napas. Ia sungguh ingin berhenti melakukan semua ini, namun, ia tidak mampu karena ia adalah gadis bodoh yang keras kepala, yang tidak mampu melupakan cinta pertamanya, dan seorang manusia yang lemah. Sebagian dari dirinya berharap bahwa keajaiban itu ada dan mampu membuatnya dan Naruto kembali menjadi sebuah pasangan yang tidak terpisahkan, seperti waktu itu, masa-masa yang indah itu. Namun, takdir memanglah kejam untuk gadis ini. Ia tidak dicampakkan oleh lelaki itu. Mereka memang putus, tapi laki-laki itu masih sangat baik padanya.

_I wish he is cruel to me... _

Itulah yang gadis itu harapkan dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Kekejaman laki-laki itu. Ia lebih memilih dipukuli, diteriaki dan dibentak. Dengan demikian mungkin ia mampu membawa dirinya untuk membenci dan melupakan laki-laki itu seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi karena laki-laki itu memilih untuk tetap tinggal, bersamanya selamanya dan hanya sebatas _'teman'_ sedangkan perempuan terpilih yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya tentu bukanlah dia karena ia hanyalah semata _'teman masa kecil'_ bagi laki-laki itu.

'Sakura Haruno'

Ya, Sakura Haruno, sahabat karibnya dari SMP, ialah perempuan terpilih itu dan itulah alasan kuat lainnya yang semakin memperburuk keadaannya, semakin membuatnya membenci dirinya sendiri karena perasaan inferior yang semakin menjadi akibat kecemburuannya pada perempuan itu. Ia bahkan menginginkan sahabatnya itu untuk lenyap dan tentu saja itu terjadi karena impuls sesaat ketika ia melihat perempuan itu berduaan dengan laki-laki pujaannya dan perasaan yang ia rasakan saat itu tentu tidak membuatnya bahagia sama sekali. Saat gadis itu tersadar dari perasaan negatifnya itu, ia langsung merasa mual dan merasa ingin muntah. Oleh karena itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk melenyapkan dirinya, sebelum ia lepas kontrol akan dirinya sendiri dan mampu mencelakai orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

* * *

**.**

**To be Continued**


	2. Chapter 1

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Kurorii

**Warning:**

OOC, typos, alternate time, bahasa gaje, _nonsense crap_

**.**

**FRAGILITY**

Genre(s) : romance, drama, school life, tragedy, psychological

.

* * *

**Chapter 1. That Girl Who Seeks Death**

_-A__ll full bloomed flowers are beautiful, but their beauties are only ephemeral-_

* * *

**.**

Menyukai seseorang merupakan hal yang mudah. Pertama, yang kau lihat adalah wajahnya. Jika kau merasa wajahnya oke, masuk ke dalam kategori _oh-ia-tipeku_ dan kebetulan kau memang menyukainya, _move onto the next section_, _body_-nya, yup, _body_-nya! Teori ini berlaku bagi semua orang, baik pria maupun wanita, atau mungkin pria-wanita, hah! _Who knows?_ Jika kau seorang laki-laki normal dan hanya tertarik pada wanita, maka bagian _body_ yang sangat diprioritaskan dan perlu diperhatikan dengan seksama adalah paha dan kemudian dadanya. _Cih_, _how absurd... _batin seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah _maroon_ yang sedang terduduk dalam kelasnya. Ia menatap kosong entah apa yang ditulis guru Matematika-nya itu di depan kelas. Kapur putih yang digoreskan gurunya pada papan hitam itu terdengar sangat berisik dalam ruang kelas yang hening, penuh dengan anak-anak yang berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaran yang disampaikan dan tentu saja sama sekali tidak seperti dirinya. Ya, dia tidak mampu membayangkan dirinya seperti anak-anak penurut itu. Pemuda itu pun menghela napas, terkadang kapur putih itu mengeluarkan suara mendecit saat bergesekan dengan permukaan kasar papan tulis dan itu membuat si pemuda bertato di keningnya itu mengernyit tidak suka.

Teori di atas adalah salah satu omongan sok tahu yang sering diulang-ulang oleh salah satu temannya, si cowok sok _cool_, menyebalkan, dan mesum berambut hitam jabrik itu, Sasuke Uchiha, yang juga kebetulan seorang berandalan _no lifer_ seperti dirinya. Pemuda berambut merah itu pun langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir entah apa yang dari tadi ia pikirkan, memang tidak jelas, dia sendiri pun tidak tahu ada apa dengan kepalanya hari ini. Apa lagi tato bertulisan karakter Cina, _'Ai'_, di kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut sakit sedaritadi, entah ini semua terjadi akibat omongan aneh temannya saat istirahat yang sebenarnya tak perlu ia pusingkan itu atau mungkin sebenarnya ini semua karena keberadaan perempuan itu yang membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi. _Well_, dia mungkin memang tidak pernah fokus dengan mata pelajaran yang disampaikan gurunya selama ini, tapi _symptom_-nya tidak pernah separah sekarang.

"Teori bodoh, Sasuke..." geram laki-laki berambut merah itu sudah tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit kepalanya yang membuatnya sangat kesal, pada temannya yang sedang duduk santai, menaruh kakinya di atas meja sambil bermain _PSP_ secara terang-terangan di sampingnya, padahal jelas-jelas kegiatan belajar mengajar di kelas itu sedang berlangsung.

"Huh, kau bilang sesuatu, Gaara?" si pemuda berambut sehitam _raven_ itu pun kontan terlonjak kaget dan langsung melepaskan _earphones-_nya, yang memang kebetulan tak ia _set_ dalam volume keras.

"Kubilang teori omong kosongmu itu tidak ada benarnya sama sekali, Uchiha..." sahut pemuda berambut pendek merah itu lagi dalam sebuah bisikan yang sangat halus dan terdengar sinis. Tanpa melirik temannya itu sama sekali, ia membiarkan kedua bola mata _azure_-nya fokus pada orang yang duduk dua meja di depannya, seorang perempuan kurus berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam yang terlihat sangat murung, Hinata Hyuuga. Ya, perempuan itu, perempuan yang baru menampakkan dirinya ke sekolah 4 hari yang lalu setelah sekian lama absen entah karena sakit, _alpha_ atau apalah, Gaara tidak pernah ambil peduli sekali pun walaupun ia sekelas dengan gadis itu. Hah! Jangankan hanya itu, hampir dengan semua hal Gaara memang tidak pernah peduli. Ya, dia memang seorang _egoist_ dan _ignorant fool_ yang tidak pernah memperdulikan lingkungan sekitarnya. Makanya, sungguh aneh dia malah memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama sekarang, dan tentu saja ini bukan karena _love-at-fist-sight-crap_ atau hal bodoh lainnya yang semacam itu.

"Ha? Eh, apa?" merasa bingung mendengar pernyataan temannya yang mendadak itu, Sasuke mengernyit. Ia kemudian mengikuti arah pandangan si pemuda berambut merah _maroon_ itu dan ketika ia melihat penghuni meja yang sedang diamati temannya itu, ia pun langsung bersiul riang setelah kira-kira menerka pergumulan apa yang sedang terjadi dalam kepala sobatnya itu.

"Oh, _itu_ yang kau maksud ternyata. Hah! _You coulda told me, man!_" pemuda Uchiha itu pun langsung menepuk pundak sobatnya dua kali, terkekeh dan kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke layar _PSP_-nya setelah mencolok _earphones_ ke kupingnnya, seakan tidak ada hal penting yang perlu ia pusingkan lagi di dunia selain _game-_nya, _game-_nya, dan _game_-nya.

"_Retard_..." desis pemuda berambut merah itu dengan kesal. _Mood-_nya sangat jelek hari ini dan berbicara dengan laki-laki ini ternyata tidak ada gunanya sama sekali.

Pemuda berambut merah itu pun terdiam dan kemudian kembali menghela napas. Sasuke memang bukan orang yang tepat untuk membicarakan masalahnya ini, seharusnya ia tahu itu. Pemuda itu kembali menatap perempuan di depan barisannya itu, Hinata Hyuuga. Entah kenapa ia adalah satu-satunya murid _Konoha Gakuen_ yang masih mengenakan _winter uniform_ mereka walaupun cuaca sudah sangat panas sekarang. Gaara mengamatinya dengan seksama, rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan sehalus beludru, kulit putih pucatnya yang bagaikan mayat. Namun, yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah tangan ramping wanita itu. Lengannya kurus dan sama pucatnya dengan bagian kulitnya yang lain, tak bercacat cela dan tanpa noda. Akan tetapi, saat perempuan itu melakukan gerakan kecil dengan tangannya, lengan panjang seragamnya sedikit terangkat dan memperlihatkan guratan gelap tipis pada pergelangan tangannya, mengintip dari celah kecil bagian bawah lengan panjang seragam hitamnya itu, terlihat menodai kulitnya yang pucat dan sedikit terlihat menonjol seolah di dalamnya berisi sesuatu, seperti benang dan jarum.

Bekas luka yang indah, luka hasil usaha bunuh diri dengan pisau, _cutter_, gunting, ataupun benda tajam lainnya yang tak terpikirkan oleh dirinya saat ini. Bekas luka yang timbul setelah gadis itu mengambil salah satu dari benda tajam itu, mendekatkan ujungnya yang tipis pada kulit pucatnya, menekannya perlahan, lalu kemudian membiarkan permukaan dingin benda itu dengan kejam mengiris lengan kurusnya, membiarkan darah segar menuruni pergelangan tangannya, menyusuri telapak tangannya dan akhirnya sampai pada ujung jarinya yang ramping. Menodai dan mewarnai kulit pucatnya itu dengan membuat sebuah jalur lurus yang menetes-netes dari kukunya yang panjang ke bawah lantai yang seputih salju, bagaikan benang merah yang terputus di tengah jalan. Jalur merah yang melambangkan keputusasaan gadis itu saat menjalani kehidupannya.

Bekas luka gadis itulah yang selama ini memenuhi pikiran pemuda berambut merah ini, dan ya, tentu saja temannya tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti tentang obsesinya yang aneh ini selama dirinya sendiri juga tidak mengetahui kenapa ia bisa terobsesi sampai seperti ini.

* * *

**.**

**To be Continued**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

_To all dear readers,_

_I'm sorry._

_Maybe I had caused a misunderstanding somewhere._

_I have been wondering why there're people who keep asking me whether this is a NaruHina, GaaSaku, or X and X fanfic,_

_and looks like it happened because I didn't put a proper tag of the pairing there._

_I'm really sorry to dissapoint you, but this is GaaHina fanfic,_

_(meh, actually I preferred not to state who is the main pairing in the story, but oh well...)_

_I'm sorry for my mistake, I promise this won't happen again in the future._

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Kurorii

**Warning:**

OOC, typos, alternate time, bahasa gaje, _more nonsense crap_

**.**

**FRAGILITY**

Genre(s) : romance, drama, school life, tragedy, psychological

.

* * *

**Chapter 2. Fragment of Her Past**

_-I__'m not an ordinary or a mediocre person, somewhat a crippled person and actually a bag of thrash_-

* * *

**_._**

_I like Sakura Haruno, she has always been my best friend, but who knows that fate can be so cruel, separating and hurting us in an unimagined way possible?_

_It hurts, it hurts so much!_

_Suffocating pain, strangling me without mercy as I continue living in this world._

_I wish.. everything is just a dream... a really really bad dream... and soon I will wake up from it._

**.**

**.+.+.+.**

**.**

"Kau suka menulis?" tanya seseorang secara tiba-tiba padaku. Aku terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara ramah tersebut dan saat kuangkat kepalaku dengan perlahan, aku melihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjang bewarna peach pink manis, menghampiri mejaku dengan langkah yang riang. Warna natural rambutnya itu sangat sesuai namanya, Sakura, bunga _sakura_...

Ya, gadis itu adalah Sakura Haruno, gadis terpopuler se-SMP ini dan ia juga kebetulan adalah teman sekelasku walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya_. _Ia tersenyum hangat padaku dan aku bisa merasakan senyumnya itu asli, _genuine smile_, tidak dibuat-buat seperti kebanyakan orang di sekitarku. Orang-orang yang biasa tersenyum antara ingin mengasihaniku karena aku tidak bisa bergaul dengan mereka dan selalu terlihat menyendiri di mana pun aku berada atau mungkin karena adanya niat tersembunyi yang mereka harapkan dariku. Situasi ini sungguh aneh dan sangat jarang terjadi jika kupikirkan lagi. Aku tahu gadis ini tidak bermaksud jahat padaku, namun, tetap saja sulit bagiku untuk mempercayai orang lain begitu saja, apa lagi orang yang mendadak menghampiriku, sekali pun ia teman sekelasku, tetap saja... hanya untuk melakukan percakapan yang kita berdua ketahui tanpa arah dan tanpa tujuan yang jelas, apa gunanya semua itu?

Gadis itu duduk di kursi kosong sebelahku, kursi yang selama ini tidak pernah ditempati siapa pun selain tas sekolahku. Perempuan itu pun lalu berusaha mengintip coretan apa yang ada di dalam lembaran putih _notebook_-ku itu, namun ia mendadak berhenti, membiarkan tangannya yang berniat menggapai bukuku itu menggantung di udara begitu saja dan menatapku dengan mata _emerald-_nya yang indah."Boleh aku lihat?" ia bertanya dengan nada meminta maaf, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya terlihat gugup, seakan menyadari bahwa tindakannya barusan sangatlah tidak sopan.

_Awkward silence_...

Aku berdeham dan lalu berkata kepadanya, "Oh, ya, silakan, lihat saja..." sembari menggeser _notebook_-ku itu tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa membalas tatapan gadis itu, aku berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak dengan mata hijaunya yang terang penuh dengan cahaya kehidupan itu. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada ia melihat langsung ke dalam sepasang bola mata pucat muramku ini, yang hampa, tanpa emosi, dan hanya memancarkan penuh rasa kecurigaan pada semua orang tanpa kecuali, dan akhirnya membuatnya menganggapku sebagai orang yang tidak tahu diri, tidak tahu sopan santun, dst. Lebih baik dari awal ia tidak usah melihatnya saja sekalian.

"Yay, _trims!_ Aku memang terkadang suka tidak tahu aturan dan suka langsung seenaknya saja. S_orry,_ kalo tadi aku terkesan memaksa," sahutnya, kembali lagi dengan nada meminta maafnya itu. Gadis itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku sambil tersipu, tersenyum malu.

Gadis itu pun mengambil _notebook_-ku dan membaca halaman yang penuh dengan coretan tulisan membosankanku itu dengan seksama. Aku mengamati gerak-gerik gadis itu dari sudut mataku, sedangkan waktu terus bergulir di ruang kelas yang sudah tidak ada jiwa yang mengisinya lagi selain kami, kami berdua. Gadis itu membalik-balikkan halaman bukuku dan ekspresinya terlihat sangat serius saat membacanya. Aneh, ia seharusnya tidak usah membaca sampai seserius itu. _I mean, there's really nothing special there..._

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan kemudian mengalihkan perhatianku pada jam dinding di depan kelas yang terus berdetak. Pukul 3 sore, cepat sekali waktu berlalu, sama sekali tidak terasa.

_Sebaiknya kau pulang ke rumah..._

Terdengar bisikan halus dalam kepalaku, suara kecil yang familiar, suara hatiku.. suara yang selalu berusaha mengatur dan mengekangku.

_Diam..._

Aku membentaknya.

_Tapi waktu sudah hampir mendekati curfew-mu.. Kau harus menjadi anak baik, Hinata..._

Suara itu kembali menghantuiku, mengkritikku dengan perkataan-perkataan tidak pentingnya yang penuh dengan kebusukkan dan kebohongan.

_Ibu dan ayah juga pasti akan bangga jika Hinata menjadi anak baik, mendengarkan xx-san..._

_DIAM DIAM DIAM DIAM! KALIAN TIDAK TAHU, LAKI-LAKI ITU.. LAKI-LAKI ITU...!_

_..._

_..._

"Hyuuga-_san_, Hyuuga-_san_?"

Aku tersentak kaget, tersadar dari lamunanku karena badanku digoncang-goncang, dan terdengar suara panik di sebelahku. Saat aku memfokuskan penglihatanku, terlihat Sakura berdiri di depanku dengan kedua tangannya meremas kedua bahuku. Entah kenapa ia menggunakan ekspresi yang terlihat begitu khawatir saat menatapku.

"Ah, iya, Haruno-_san_, ada yang bisa kubantu?" sahutku sambil mengerjapkan mataku dua kali, masih merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, sedangkan Sakura hanya memandangku dengan ekspresi _are you serious?_

_Another awkward silence_...

"Uh.. mungkin aku setengah tertidur, maaf," aku bergumam, tidak tahu alasan lain yang bisa kuutarakan.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" hardik gadis itu tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" aku mengernyit, merasa janggal dengan perubahan sikap wanita itu.

"IYA, UNTUK APA KAU MEMINTA MAAF!?" perempuan berambut pink itu pun semakin meninggikan suaranya. Entah kenapa sikapnya tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat. Gadis manis yang tadi barusan bersikap canggung, sangat berhati-hati dalam menyusun kalimatnya saat berbicara padaku barusan telah hilang, entah kemana.

Aku terdiam dan tanpa sadar saat kubalas tatapannya itu, aku sepintas bisa melihat kesedihan terbesit pada bagian terdalam mata hijau gadis tersebut, bagaikan beberapa kepingan _fragment, fragment-fragment_ yang telah kembali menyusun dirinya kembali, memperlihatkan emosi gadis itu yang sesungguhnya. Gadis itu mendadak membuang muka, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya. Sekilas, bisa kulihat sesuatu berkilau dari sudut matanya dan baru kusadari bahwa ia menangis. Hening.. kami berdiri berhadapan satu sama lain, sama sekali tidak bergeser mengganti posisi, diam, tetap seperti itu. Gadis itu masih menangis, namun, tidak terdengar isakan tangisnya sama sekali. Hanya kesunyian, keheningan yang mencekam menyelimuti ruang kelas tersebut. Bermenit-menit yang hampir terasa berjam-jam telah berlalu dan pada akhirnya gadis itu pun mengangkat kepalanya, kembali menatapku, namun, senyum telah kembali pada wajahnya.

"Um.. a-aku harus pulang," sahut gadis tersebut perlahan. Matanya terlihat merah, tapi aku memilih untuk diam, tidak mengomentarinya. Ia berjalan menghampiri mejanya untuk mengambil tas sekolahnya. Saat ia hendak berjalan keluar dari pintu, ia membalikkan badannya menghadapku dan kemudian berkata, "O-oh iya, ini bukumu! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat pandai menulis Hyuuga-_san_," Ia berlagak ceria, berusaha untuk menutupi kecanggungan diantara kami barusan. Aku menghampiri gadis itu dan mengambil bukuku itu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Gadis itu juga tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai dengan sebelah tangannya yang memegang gagang pintu.

Saat aku mendekatinya, gadis itu terlihat sedikit bergidik. Mungkin ia mengira aku akan balas membentakinya.

"Maaf.." tiba-tiba gadis itu membuka mulutnya, hanya untuk mengeluarkan bisikan tersebut. Bisikan yang sangat halus dan apabila kau tidak menangkap gerakan mulutnya, kau tidak tahu apa yang ia ucapkan barusan. Gadis itu pun kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, kembali tersenyum manis kepadaku dan berkata, "Sampai jumpa besok, Hyuuga-_san_!" ucapnya dengan ceria dan ia pun berlalu, meninggalkanku di kelas itu mematung di tempat sambil memegangi _notebook_ dengan _hardcover_ bewarna putih polos itu.

Saat itu, aku hanya bisa bertanya-tanya apa maunya gadis berambut pink tersebut dan sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengetahui alasannya untuk berteman dengan orang sepertiku.

* * *

**.**

**To be Continued**


	4. Chapter 3

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Kurorii

**Warning:**

OOC, typos, alternate time, bahasa gaje, _more and more nonsense crap_

**.**

**FRAGILITY**

Genre(s) : romance, drama, school life, tragedy, psychological

.

* * *

**Chapter 3. Another Day, Another Memories**

_-Painful memories and happy memories, the both of them are equal because they formed the current me-_

* * *

**.**

_Little Alice, Little Alice.._

_Where are you?_

_In this little and tiny world, I search for you,_

_as you run away with both of your little feet._

**.**

_Little Alice, Little Alice.._

_Why are you running away?_

_In this cold and windy night, I search for you,_

_because I feel very lonely without you.._

...

...

**.**

**.+.+.+.**

**.**

"Bangun!" bentak seorang perempuan galak pada perempuan berkulit pucat yang terduduk di atas tanah merah lapangan _outdoor Konoha Gakuen_. Perempuan galak dengan rambut merah berantakan yang khas itu membetulkan kacamata ber-_rim_ hitamnya yang bertengger di atas hidungnya dengan salah satu tangannya dan kemudian melipat lengannya yang lain di depan dadanya. Ia melemparkan tatapan jijik pada perempuan yang telah didorongnya hingga jatuh tersungkur itu. Kelihatannya gadis malang itu melakukan kesalahan fatal dengan tanpa sengaja menabrak perempuan galak tersebut dan ya, kemudian menghasilkan kejadian yang mengenaskan seperti ini. Seperti biasa, Hinata Hyuuga di-_bully _lagi oleh Karin, _the number 1 girl you shouldn't mess with in this Co-Ed Konoha Gakuen._

Banyak orang yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut, namun tidak ada yang berani untuk menolong perempuan itu. Hal itu disebabkan karena mereka harus berhadapan dengan Karin terlebih dahulu dan siapa sih yang sudi untuk melakukan hal sebodoh dan senekat itu? Karin memang hanya seorang wanita dengan _figure_ yang normal seperti kebanyakan murid perempuan di SMA itu, namun, tetap saja tidak ada yang berani menentangnya, baik pria maupun wanita karena gadis itu terkenal akan kekejamannya dan ia mampu membuatmu merasakan mimpi buruk yang terasa begitu nyata selama kau bersekolah di sana. Detailnya tidak perlu dideskripsikan, percayalah kau tidak mau mengetahui itu. Makanya, sekarang, orang-orang yang sudah masuk ke dalam _black list_-nya boleh mengecup salam perpisahan pada kehidupan SMA yang normal, damai dan tentram, atau mungkin menggunakan _alternative_ lain yang jauh lebih aman, langsung pindah sekolah saja.

"Sudah kubilang, cepat bangun!" bentak Karin lagi semakin keras. Namun, walaupun sudah dikasari seperti itu, perempuan berkulit pucat itu tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya dan hanya menatap perempuan galak itu. Matanya yang tak kalah pucat terlihat kosong, hampa, dan tanpa emosi saat membalas tatapan jijik yang dilemparkan perempuan berambut merah itu padanya. Merasa kesal, Karin pun menjambak poni rata gadis itu dan kemudian menariknya kebelakang dengan kasar. Gadis itu meringis kesakitan, namun ia tidak mengutarakan rasa protesnya atau mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kau tuli atau apa sih? Kau benar-benar sedang menguji kesabaranku ya, Hyuuga? Bagaimana kalau wajahmu yang mulus ini kutetesi lilin panas atau jangan-jangan kau lebih memilih matamu diisi dengan manik-manik, hah?" ujar Karin sambil mencibir. Wanita itu berjongkok di depan Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya yang terlihat bengis itu pada gadis tersebut. Matanya nanar menatap garang gadis itu yang masih berani-beraninya tidak memperlihatkan emosi apa pun.

"..."

Hinata menahan napas dan tetap tidak mengeluarkan suara, sebenarnya ia sangat takut pada Karin, namun, apa yang bisa ia perbuat dalam situasi seperti ini? Lebih baik ia membungkam mulutnya seribu bahasa daripada memancing emosi wanita itu. Ia hanya bisa berharap agar siksaan yang dilakukan wanita jalang ini berakhir dengan cepat.

Melihat reaksi perempuan itu, Karin bertambah kesal, tidak, ia murka sekarang! Rasanya sangat memuakkan melihat kebisuan perempuan tersebut, seakan-akan ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai orang bodoh yang tidak berani melakukan ancaman yang diutarakannya barusan. Rasanya ingin ia cabik-cabik dan injak-injak perempuan itu dengan berbagai cara kejam yang dapat terpikirkan olehnya sehingga perempuan itu menjerit-jerit dan merintih meminta ampun padanya. Namun, sebelum ia mampu melalukan hal keji tersebut, sahabat karibnya yang dari tadi hanya menyaksikan proses peng-_bulli_an itu, tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"Sudahlah Karin, lupakan gadis ini," ujar seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pucat. Ia meletakkan tangannya kanannya di bahu wanita itu, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Diam, jangan menggangguku, Suigetsu..." geram Karin, mengalihkan perhatiannya sesaat dari Hinata hanya untuk mendelik pada laki-laki itu.

Suigetsu menghela napas.

"Dengarkan aku, Karin..." ujar laki-laki itu lagi, menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena frustrasi, masih berusaha membujuk wanita itu.

"Tidak! Perempuan ini sudah berbuat demikian lancang terhadapku dan kau menginginkanku untuk mengampuninya tanpa membalasnya dengan setimpal? Hah! Jangan harap," sembur Karin lagi meledak, amarahnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Tapi kita dipanggil Sasuke, ingat?" ucap laki-laki itu lagi, masih dengan nada yang sabar.

_Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha...? _

Hinata menyipitkan matanya saat mendengar nama yang familiar itu. Entah dari mana ia pernah mendengar nama itu, teman sekelasnya, _perhaps_?

Mendengar nama itu, Karin tiba-tiba terdiam dan raut mukanya pun sedikit melembut, mungkin itu hanya imajinasi Hinata atau mungkin tidak? Yang pasti Hinata bisa merasakan wanita itu sedikit mengendurkan cengkramannya pada rambutnya.

"Ayo, kau tahu Sasuke tidak suka menunggu," Suigetsu menepuk pundak Karin sekali dan kemudian berjalan santai menuju gedung sekolah.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Hey, tunggu aku!" ujar Karin panik saat melihat dirinya ditinggal temannya itu. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada poni Hinata dan berlari mengejar Suigetsu. Namun sebelum siluetnya benar-benar hilang dari peredaran, wanita itu membalikkan badannya, berderap kembali ke arah Hinata, seolah-olah ia baru teringat sesuatu.

"Kau beruntung kali ini, Hyuuga. Ingat urusan kita masih belum selesai!" desisnya menyebalkan dari jarak sekitar 10 meter dan ia pun berlalu setelah melemparkan pandangan merendah pada Hinata untuk terakhir kalinya.

Tak lama kemudian, kedua orang itu pun sudah tak terlihat lagi, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terduduk di tempat itu sendirian. Orang-orang yang tadi menontoninya sudah kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing karena bel masuk memang daritadi sudah berdering. Tidak aneh, memang... tidak aneh sama sekali tidak ada satu pun orang yang mau menolongnya. Hinata sudah paham akan hal itu, ia sudah paham betul dengan sifat dasar kebanyakan manusia, penasaran, suka menonton penderitaan orang lain dan munafik, pura-pura mengasihaninya, namun, sama sekali tidak ada niat dan usaha yang dilakukan untuk menolong orang itu. Ia sadar akan hal itu, ia paham akan hal itu, dan ia sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi seperti ini, lalu kenapa ia..?

"Ah.."

Gadis itu pun tiba-tiba tersentak kaget melihat telapak tangannya yang basah, menangkupi air mata yang tanpa ia sadari mengalir dari sudut matanya dan menetes turun menyusuri wajahnya.

Seperti biasa Hinata Hyuuga menangisi nasibnya sendirian dalam keheningan lagi.

* * *

**.**

**To be Continued**


End file.
